La joya de Aizu
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: Porque Hajime Saito había sido muchas cosas en su vida... era un afamado asesino, pero lo que nadie sabía es que también había sido ladrón. Saito x Tokio.


_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, la trama salió para despejar la cabeza de esta autora saturada y para entretenimiento de los que se atrevan a leer. **_  
><em><strong>Advertencia de material lime (suavecito, nada zarpadinho esta vez :P)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>La joya de Aizu.<strong>  
><strong>by Hana Hime<strong>

Saito Tokio, de apellido de soltera Takagi, de apellido de casada falso Fujita, era una mujer por sobre todo práctica y realista. Muchos creerían que por haber sido la hija de un _daimyō_ (un señor feudal) ella habría hecho, durante toda su vida, su santa voluntad; pero estaban muy equivocados. Muerta su madre al nacer ella, siendo ella la única hija mujer y última descendiente de su familia, las grandes cabezas del clan decidieron que ella debía ser preparada para ser una excelente señora y, a la vez, que debía ser educada para sobrellevar las obligaciones de cabeza de familia en caso de que no llegara a desposarse convenientemente. Eran tiempos desesperados que ameritaban medidas desesperadas. Así lo habían entendido los ancianos.

Así pues, a la tierna edad de nueve años, Takagi Tokio había comenzado con una severa y cronometrada instrucción. Había aprendido a danzar, a cantar, a tocar instrumentos como cualquier dama; había sido instruida en el arte de la plática diplomática, en el arte de la guerra estratégica y en el arte de la lucha como cualquier heredero varón.

Takagi Tokio, a sus diecisiete años, se había convertido en la joya de Aizu, su feudo natal. Era pretendida por varios hombres en el poder y otros tantos que no; por lo que con tanto pretendiente suelto, tenía el privilegio (gracias a su posición y educación) de elegir al que sería su compañero.

Lamentablemente, el enlace conveniente nunca llegó a ocurrir, porque el joya de Aizu, el orgullo de la familia Takagi, desapareció. O más bien dicho, se fugó.  
>Muchos dirían que se cansó de las responsabilidades a su persona investidas.<br>Otros dirían que en realidad no se había fugado, sino que había sido secuestrada contra su voluntad y su familia, dolida por la deshonra, había preferido considerarla muerta.

Muchos rumores corrieron y corren aún; después de todo, una belleza como la suya siempre quedaría grabada en la memoria de quienes la conocieron, pero la verdad era algo que sólo dos personas conocían. Una era Tokio y la otra... era su marido, Saito Hajime (o Goro Fujita, según se diera el caso).

Nadie jamas hubiera podido entender el _endemoniamiento_ que poseyó la voluntad de Tokio al conocer al que sería su esposo, por la simple razón que ni ella misma podía entenderlo. Quizás había sido la barbarie y la destreza, combinadas ambas en la danza de muerte que Saito interpretó frente a sus ojos. Quizás había sido la mirada que el lobo solitario dedicó a la muchacha que, sin proponérselo, lo había visto en medio de su sed de justicia; esa mirada que consumió el aliento de Tokio y avivó sus entrañas como nada, _nunca_ lo había hecho. Ni la danza, ni el canto, ni la política, ni la práctica de la espada. Quizás había sido la forma en que se había acercado casi como un depredador hacia ella para mirarla de arriba abajo, no con la lujuria ni el interés que exhibían sus prometidos en su mirar, sino con un interés animal... como si un lobo se encontrara con una especie nueva que no era presa ni era rival, sino algo completamente nuevo e inesperado.  
>Lo que hubiera sido, desequilibró el mundo de Tokio y cada una de las enseñanzas que le hubieron inculcado, porque pese a ser muchas y variadas, ninguna le había llegado tan profundo como la existencia y presencia del Shinsengumi.<p>

Y la joya de Aizu, tres días después de ese _encuentro del destino_, se esfumó de la faz de la tierra, llevándose nada más que lo puesto y su preciada wakizashi*.

Doce años después, mirándose al espejo, a Saito Tokio, le gustaba lo que veía. Su belleza quizás ya no era legendaria, pero era una belleza suya. No por el esmero de sus asistentes, no por el cuidado de su estricta dieta, sino por el simple y complejo hecho de que era feliz y esa felicidad alimentaba su lozanía y el brillo de sus ojos.

Si, pasaba largas temporadas sin ver a su marido.  
>Si, cada vez que se iba temía por su vida.<br>Si, a veces la espera mermaba su determinación.  
>Si, abrazaba sus tres hijos* todos los días, a cada hora como si fuera la última vez que los viera.<p>

Pero, como de toda experiencia en su vida, había logrado sacar una enseñanza, y era que debía vivir. Cada instante, cada segundo, cada noche que tuviera con su marido era algo único para Tokio. Apenas llegaba su marido, ella lo recibía a insultos por haberla dejado tanto tiempo sola, pero era sólo por el hecho de que no podía con su carácter, nunca porque quisiera realmente alejarse de él, como amenazaba.

Una vez que le reprochaba hasta el último segundo que había permanecido esperándolo, tomaba a su marido y, donde fuera que cayeran sus cuerpos, le hacía el amor. Como si fueran salvajes, como si fueran dioses, como si fuera la última vez, como si fuera la primera vez, como siempre, como nunca. Como sólo ellos, entre ellos, podían hacerlo. Él desfogando el estrés de la lucha en su cuerpo, ella apresando su falo en fiera desesperación, él desahogando la soledad entre sus muslos, ella gritando gozosa el nombre del que era y seria siempre su primer y último hombre, él marcando ese cuerpo blanco y suave como la porcelana, dejando las marcas de sus dedos por doquier; ella recibiéndolo luego de una larga misión con nada más sobre su cuerpo que su antiguo _haori_ del Shinsengumi...

-Konbanwa anata*...-susurró sensualmente su esposa apareciendo en el recibidor, levantando la palmatoria que tenía en sus manos, de modo que pudiera observar atentamente aquello que había dejado _abandonado_ en el hogar. Su cuerpo se encontraba apenas cubierto por el _haori _color _asagiiro* _de picos blancos, el cual le permitía ver el profundo valle entre sus senos, su monte de Venus al descubierto, sus largas y tersas piernas, sólo para él. Todo para él.

-Konbanwa tenjou-sama*...-respondió él dejando la espada a un lado, adquiriendo sus ojos sin saberlo un color dorado por sobre el ámbar, sonriendo con un gesto casi canino. Sólo Dios sabía que había pocas cosas que no hiciera por esa mujer, por sus caricias, por sus gritos y sus reclamos.

Sólo después de que rindiera culto a ese cuerpo, a ese rostro, a ese carácter de princesa guerrera, es que le daría su regalo a Tokio. Moría por saber cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que había traído algo consigo de esta nueva misión. Porque no todos los días le decías a tu mujer que ahora tendrían un nuevo integrante en la familia, ¿verdad?

Podrían decir que él había sido el ladrón de la joya de Aizu, pero nadie sabía que sólo él podía hacerla brillar en todo su esplendor.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclas.<strong>

**Para empezar, debo hacerles saber (para los que no están tan obsesionados como yo como para buscarlo) que Hajime Saito y Tokio (Sada) Takagi fueron personas reales, que intervinieron en la historia de la era Meiji y que si, estuvieron casados (en primeras nupcias por parte de Tokio, en segundas por parte de Saito) Posta. Para más información, wikipedia. **

**Algunos cosillas:**

**Wakizashi: La **wakizashi** (脇差 o 脇指:わきざ), también conocida como **shōtō** (小刀), es un sable corto tradicional japonés, con una longitud de entre 30 y 60 centímetros. Su forma es similar a la de la katana , aunque el filo es generalmente más delgado y por tanto puede herir con mayor severidad a un objetivo desprotegido. Los guerreros samurai a menudo llevaban ambas consigo, denominándolas en conjunto daish****ō****, literalmente 'la larga y la corta'.**

**Los tres hijos: de acuerdo a la historia japonesa, Tokio y Hajime tuvieron tres hijos, a saber: Tsutomu (1876–1956); Tsuyoshi (1879–1946); y Tatsuo (1886–1945). Puestos a considerar que la pareja contrajo nupcias en 1874 y el último de los hijos nació doce años después de esa fecha, creí conveniente que la llegada de Eiji (el único sobreviviente de la aldea atacada por Shishio) fuera justamente después.**

**Asagiiro: es el color del que estaban hechos los uniformes del Shinsengumi. Es ese color entre el turquesa y el celeste, aunque también se dice que podía ser de color amarillo claro (?) ni yo misma entiendo como puede ser que se denominen dos dos colores tan distintos con el mismo nombre, pero bueno... **

****Konbanwa: es un saludo japonés que significa buenas tardes.  
><strong>**

****Anata: es un término usado entre los esposos y amantes. Significa querido o amado.****

****Tenjou: es un término escasamente utilizado en la mitología japonesa pero extrañamente muy utilizado en los anime. Se refiere a una especie de Diosa o Ninfa celestial.  
><strong>**

**http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Sait******ō****** _ Hajime**

**http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Shinsengumi**


End file.
